


踏遍荆棘

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N3D, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), DMC5 post-canon, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, It's only the rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nero AND Dante, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), everyone is crying, past Grue/Tony Redgrave relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 在他眼前，是一张熟悉但年轻了二十多岁的面孔，一脸茫然。穿的也不是那身衣服，而是一件红色大衣和黑衬衫，像件圣诞礼物一样包裹得严严实实，仿佛它们的主人想躲在这身装束里，逃避外面的世界。或者说……逃避失落感。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	踏遍荆棘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Но как бы жизнь ни была к нам жестока, я буду любить тебя вечно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059030) by [Sherlenock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock). 



> 译者注：  
> 原标题直译：无论生活对我们多么残酷，我永远都会爱你。

那天尼禄闯进事务所的大门，扑倒在DMC一楼冰凉的地板上，像个孩子一样抽噎了几声。他躺在那儿，找不到起身的力气和动力，过了几秒钟，他才像什么都没发生过一样跳起来，漫不经心地拍了拍裤子，嘴里嘟囔着“去他妈的礼节”之类的。

当他从自贩机走向办公桌，习惯性地抬腿坐上去准备思考下一步时，他才发现房间里不止一个人。桌子已经被占了。更重要的是：身后的人还完美复制了他最爱的姿势——一条腿搭在另一条上。陌生人手里喝剩半瓶的酒停在了突然颤抖的唇边，疲惫的蓝色瞳孔瞬间冻结，聚焦在一个意想不到的身影上，如果尼禄是个胆小鬼的话恐怕已经被瞪得魂飞魄散了。在他反应过来的一刹那，尼禄就明白了，眼前这个人不属于他，也永远不会属于他。

上一秒，他还打算把这位不速之客踢出去，无论这家伙是怎么半夜三更凭空出现在这儿的——而现在，除了一瓶威士忌，尼禄什么也不在乎了。

他得到了。

朦胧的醉意因男孩的逼近稍微缓解了些，男孩双手往桌上一砸，嵌着女人肖像的相框被震得跳了起来。他向前倾了倾身子，尼禄看了他的脸一眼，从他虚弱的手中夺走了酒瓶，里面的液体一下洒在了他的大衣上，尼禄赶紧伸手给他擦拭。浓郁的酒精味在空气中弥漫开来。

“毫无疑问，我有着魔鬼般的魅力，”他得意地笑了笑，看着这个似曾相识的家伙徒劳地试图拯救他的衣服。下一秒，光是他的眼神就能把人的脑袋剁下来——他认真了：“你是谁，来我的事务所干什么？”

尼禄一时哑口无言。他差点连自己的名字都忘了，因为他脑海中响起了一阵截然不同的咒语。

“但丁……”

在他眼前，是一张熟悉但年轻了二十多岁的面孔，一脸茫然。穿的也不是那身衣服，而是一件红色大衣和黑衬衫，像件圣诞礼物一样包裹得严严实实，仿佛它们的主人想躲在这身装束里，逃避外面的世界。

尼禄抑制住触摸他以确认这不是另一个酒后幻觉的冲动。摆脱它又有什么意义呢？有了幻觉，至少没那么寂寞，即使无论寂寞还是幻觉都只会伤害他。

“你也是但丁？这是某种平行宇宙吗？而且这里的我年龄大了些，没那么帅了？无意冒犯……”但丁用审视的目光打量着尼禄，然后微笑着对他眨眨眼。“你还是挺不错的。”

尼禄已经得出结论，这个无礼的人不可能比自己早出生。而且他的耳朵似乎发红了。

“你就是我，不可能有别的情况了！”

“我不是……”尼禄慌了；不可思议，即使眼前的但丁只有他认识的那个一半大，还是能轻而易举地令他难堪，“我叫尼禄好吗？我不是但丁。你才应该是但丁……”

“应该？”但丁皱了皱眉头，这个动作让他看起来更像成年版本的自己，也让尼禄更加难以直视他。于是尼禄抱起双臂，尽量不看刚清醒过来的那个人：

“很难跟你解释……”

“尽管试试，孩子！”

尼禄的心跳漏了一拍。

“你叫我什么？”

“嗯，你看起来还很年轻，说不上是个成熟男人，更别说老人了。我说错了吗？”但丁的笑容并没有保持多久，因为当他唯一的观众看起来离歇斯底里仅剩一步之遥时，即使是他也难以继续装作泰然自若，他在对方怅然若失的目光下直起身子，小心翼翼地猜测着。“你真奇怪，孩子。我是半个脑袋飞走了还是怎么的，为什么你要用这种奇怪的眼神看我？我们还长得有点像……你是我儿子吗？”

“什么？才不是！”这个熟悉的称呼即使是第二次也像一记耳光一样奏效，因此尼禄很快就从震惊中走了出来，然后他说出了那句话，但非常小声，他不太确定自己该不该说这些，“不是你的。是维吉尔的。”

显然，他哥哥的名字对但丁的影响堪比那句称呼对尼禄的影响，他从来没想过会从那张嘴里听到一句该死的"孩子"。但丁一路前倾，直到把他的屁股抵到桌子边缘。

“维……他怎么样了？”

“我不能告诉你。说了可能会造成很多影响。不要问了。” 尼禄摇了摇头，即恨自己在对面男孩的声音中听出了绝望，也恨自己是造成绝望原因。他本该幸灾乐祸，至少应该感到心理平衡——你看，但丁，不是只有你一个人知道如何伤害别人！——可恰恰相反，他每说出一个“不”，他的感觉就越糟。

“我哥哥怎么了？”这种顽固似乎是但丁与生俱来的。

“不，但丁。”

“尼禄，求你了……”狡猾如但丁，开始向这个突然出现的侄子的良心施压，然而他那张悲伤的小脸丝毫没有打动尼禄。妈的，他还真继承了维吉尔的特质。

尼禄从座位上跳起来，椅子随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声倒下，他像几分钟前但丁一样，双手敲在桌子上，身体前倾，几乎撞到了男孩的鼻子上，一字一顿地说：

“我、不、能、告、诉、你。”

等到怒火消散，他才意识到他们靠得那么近，他吃了一惊，往后错开脚步，为了掩饰激动他把椅子扶了起来，努力平复自己的语调，就好像他的心脏马上从喉咙砰砰跳出来一样。

“你现在在未来，知道吗？你不该知道他的……有些事。否则，当你回到你的时间线，故事可能会彻底改变。”

“所以我现在在未来？”经过沉思的声音从后面传来。

“你连自己去了哪都不知道吗？”尼禄不由得转过身来，皱起眉头，这让但丁莫名想笑。尽管脾气暴躁，他的侄子还是相当有趣。也许可以在他身上试试他最喜欢的玩笑？当然，这只是为了试探侄子的忍耐极限，没有恶意！

“如果我是回到了过去，”但丁咕哝了一句，随便跳进某个来历不明的传送门才不是他的风格，“我肯定要给自己讲几件重要的事，来‘彻底改变’一下故事，就像你说的那样。”想到这里，但丁在思绪中陷得更深了，他背过身去，避开尼禄那束维吉尔太过相似的目光。在这种情况下，一切都太过了。只要还没“为时已晚”……

“按你的打算，你得回到差不多……二十年前了。”尼禄的声音从他背后传来。根据木椅脚在地板上的吱呀声判断，尼禄又坐回了桌旁。

“你是说我现在已经三十九岁了？”但丁心安理得地一屁股坐在了桌子上，既然座位已经被占了，而且他还是这间事务所的主人，那他就可以为所欲为。“当然，如果我还奇迹般地没有死掉的话。”

“准确地说，是四十四岁。不过你……”

“八成已经死了。”从尼禄酸涩的表情来看，无论这句话还是俏皮的眨眼都让他很不满意，但丁忿懑地哼了一声。“我现在十九岁。就在一个小时前，我还不确定自己能不能活到二十岁呢。”

这句尼禄最不想听到的话，带着笑意从但丁嘴里轻飘飘地冒了出来。

“如果从现在开始你别再看见传送门就往里跳，说不定还能活多几年！”尼禄连唠叨起来都跟维吉尔一模一样！

这一观察让他想哭又想笑。但他现在很坚强，他不会再哭了，至少不会再在别人面前哭——这辈子光是被蕾蒂一个人看到他哭的样子已经够受的了。

“为什么你会不确定？”尼禄声音里的谨小慎微让他想吐。现在他最不需要的就是来自陌生人的怜悯。

这是个开玩笑的完美时机。他宁可大笑也不愿哭。

“呵，你懂的。” **不要哭** 。

但丁转身半圈望向尼禄，发现对方眼里闪烁着可疑的光芒。他挂上那副熟练得令人心痛的笑容，将黑檀木的枪口推向自己的太阳穴，微微偏头，做了一个“砰”的口型。但他还是笑了，笑得前仰后合，看着那张可爱的脸上露出了滑稽的困惑表情。

然后他真的扣动了扳机。

\---

他们奇妙的第二次相遇就是这样开始的。伴随着鲜血和咆哮。好吧，好像跟第一次没什么不同。等等，到底哪次才算第一次？

尼禄对时间旅行这种事从来都不太在行。但他的近身格斗能力够强——但丁很快就亲身体会了这一点。尼禄已经懒得再对他大吼大叫了，干脆一记犀利的右拳挥过去。那一刻，但丁对他们之间亲缘关系的怀疑都消失了（所幸他疼得要命的下巴没有一起消失），因为一个普通人类，更别说一个男孩，不可能一击就把另一个人打飞到墙上，即使但丁比他小了五岁，个子也比他矮了一些。

同时他也意识到，尼禄一点幽默感都没有！

经过短暂的混战，在地上滚了好几圈，把整个事务所一楼掀了个底朝天后，但丁浸在了灰尘和从自己脑袋上已经愈合的弹孔中流出的血里。他努力找回呼吸，上气不接下气地说没见过比尼禄更帅的男孩，而后者往他脸上扔了个拖把。接着他们终于进行了一场近乎文明的谈话，把事务所打扫了一番。他妈的田园诗。

但丁甚至想针对这种荒谬的情况开个玩笑，但他没有绝对把握某个暴戾的男孩会不会把这当作挑衅，然后决定用他的身体代替抹布来擦地板。在内心最深处，他甚至想体验一下——他想感受手腕被钢铁般的力度钳制着、身体被别人的重量压制着、脖子被洒上热腾腾的气息，多么痛苦又刺激。

这样意淫自己的侄子好像不太恰当，实际上，在他的时间线里，他的侄子还不到一岁。但比起人伦道德但丁有更紧迫的顾虑。比如，他要么把维吉尔找回来，要么死在找维吉尔的路上。没有第三种选项——他下定决心。

这个决定成为了他和尼禄之间的绊脚石，而尼禄出奇地关心他的精神和身体状况。

但丁，你能有一天不醉得像头猪一样吗？

但丁，没人教你应该躲开敌人的攻击吗？

但丁，光靠酒精是活不下去的，吃点东西吧！

甚至有几次，尼禄还给他带了草莓圣代！该死，他真是个可爱的孩子！——道德伦理什么的可以滚了！可是每当尼禄用那双狗狗眼看向他，他就只好把掉在地上的道德感捡起来——这种狂躁的念头只有在卫生间里才能逃脱。一开始，但丁在那儿释放他的压力，后来尼禄吓坏了，把里面所有的剃须刀都藏到了别的地方。

就好像他是个傻瓜，就好像他不知道但丁手臂上的几道——嗯，几十道刀痕，在两分钟之内就会愈合。还是说他只是厌倦了给他擦血？在折磨自己这方面，但丁基本没怎么精打细算过，因为在这种时刻眼前的一切都会变得模糊，他真心希望那只是因为酒醉，而不是流泪。

也不是说他除了沉迷自虐之外什么都没做。当然有了。在闲暇时，他搜索了许多古代仪式的资料，惊叹于这二十年来世界发生的巨变，但从某个角度来看，这个世界还是老样子。尼禄强烈建议他不要从那个叫互联网的神奇发明中采纳任何信息，说那玩意太不靠谱了，并一直督促但丁造访某个的图书馆。这是维吉尔的风格。

而这就是问题所在。

尼禄甚至没有意识到，他正是但丁自毁倾向的诱因。当然，这一点，但丁半句都不会提起——促膝谈心从来不是他的风格。他的风格是把自己的一大半收入扔进廉价酒水里，重数量而轻质量；一有机会就把自己弄残，作为对自己代替哥哥活着的惩罚；还有，用他那些毫不含糊的废话将易燃易爆的尼禄彻底激怒。当然了，这一切都发生在他已经烂醉如泥的前提下。

因为在头脑清醒的时候，内疚和自我厌恶那么强烈，强烈到他不敢再看尼禄一眼，在自己的壳里缩得越来越紧。

他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛下面拖着显而易见的黑眼圈，胡子也刮得越来越随意，一连两三天都带着满脸胡茬走来走去。偶尔尼禄和他对上目光，他就立马移开视线。他散发着那么多的情绪，而这些情绪是尼禄从未在那个后来遇到的那个但丁身上见过的。尼禄本身也只是个年轻小伙，无法理解如此沉重的悲伤，他只能固执地三缄其口。但丁也不停地不停地问，毕竟他们的固执是一脉相承的。

孩子，你能给我讲一讲维吉尔的事吗？

他的回答是一声警告性的低吼，像野兽，一瞬间，他的眼睛发黄，像毒蛇。这足以让他的但丁闭上嘴，直到好奇心抛出下一个问题。

孩子，我现在在哪，我是说，另一个我？

尼禄脸上的表情介于深深的悲痛和出离愤怒之间。这是但丁第一次也是最后一次问这个问题，不知道他下个委托中的猎物做好充当出气筒的准备没有。

孩子，你为什么还不吻我？你也想要，不是吗？

“你疯了！”尼禄在匆匆逃出事务所之前骂道。但丁那张俊俏的脸因为这样明显的厌恶而扭曲，那天，他喝得比以往任何一次都要多。

他不知道，尼禄只是在最好的老师那里学会了演戏。

尼禄想冲着这个正在把他们两个杀死的男孩的脸怒吼：“你以为只有你一个人难受吗？”然后要么把他揍得血肉模糊——既然但丁那么热衷于浪费自己的神经细胞；要么亲吻他灼热的嘴唇，在他柔嫩的皮肤上留下道道猩红印记，即使它们会在眨眼间消失。最糟糕的是这个可恨的小杂种说得没错，这就是他想要的。他们都想要。

这是错上加错。尼禄感觉自己是个可恶的诱惑者，同时又对这种情况十分兴奋。欲望最终会被自责感埋葬，这只是时间问题。早在五年前他就这样做了，那时他第一次发现，自己的心脏会为姬莉叶之外的人而跳动。可悲的是，有好几次，他却在梦中情不自禁地喊出了那个人的名字，这也是半年前尼禄搬到事务所住的原因，毕竟即使圣人的耐心也不是无限的。

那天午夜时分，他回到了事务所。看到但丁瘫在办公桌上快要散架的样子，他开始感到恐惧。

“哎呀，看看是谁来了。”在尼禄的想象中，他们的和解不应该是这样开头的。但他已经准备好承受自己应得的辱骂，说到底，今天突然爆发的人是他。

“先去睡觉，我们明天早上再谈”尼禄疲惫地走到桌前，想把瓶子从但丁手里拿走，这时但丁却把它攥得更紧。尼禄有点惊讶，换在平时他都会听从指挥的。但今夜不同于任何一个夜晚。

区别不仅在于但丁的突然抗议，还有那双蓝色眼睛里往往被藏在刘海后面的泪水。但丁甚至没有试图掩饰，就像他刚来到这个不属于他的时代那天一样。

“你跟自己的屁眼说去吧！”男孩近乎咆哮，眼睛湿润，恶狠狠地瞪着尼禄，但丁从来没有用这种眼神看过他……“我都不明白你为什么要管我喝酒，你凭什么管我？”

但丁的目光让尼禄如鲠在喉，他勉强找到了开口的力气，嘶哑地回答：

“我只是想帮你……”

“你是维吉尔吗？”但丁冷笑一声，把瓶颈举到嘴边。

“不是……”

“那你什么都给不了我。”他昂起头，长长地饮了一口，仿佛要把瓶子里的东西一下子全灌进去。

“说得好。”尼禄眨去不请自来的泪水，在临走前安静地说出了那句话：

“我想这就是你离开我的原因。”

然而但丁还是听到了，那一刻他差点把酒瓶摔在地上，在之后的夜里，他盯了那个瓶子很久。

尼禄消失了整整一个星期。

\---

刚一回去，尼禄还以为自己走错了门。他本以为会在事务所里看到一副大闹天宫后的残局（但他最怕的还是但丁不在），可一楼却呈现出一种前所未有整洁。没有空酒瓶，没有披萨盒，房间里一尘不染——只有一种惊心动魄的干净。

但丁肯定费了九牛二虎之力才爬起来搞卫生，这显然是个道歉信号。脑子里出现了一些更糟糕的猜测，尼禄再一次为自己的离开感到后悔，现在他只希望那个不要命的家伙没有伤害自己。尼禄的忧虑被他忧虑的根源打断了，这时他才发现熟睡的但丁正躺在楼梯中间。对尼禄来说，这真是个了不起的发现，原来这个咋咋呼呼的龙卷风也有难得安静下来的时刻。

“我不在，你就那么无聊吗？”为了掩盖自己的高兴，尼禄背过身问，两根手指沿着桌面上擦了擦，没有沾起一粒灰尘。“如果这是阻止你把自己的房子变成猪圈的唯一办法，看来我得时不时玩玩失踪了。”

但丁一声不吭，但尼禄能感觉到，在他背后，那男孩像一只怕生的小动物，正慢慢地、战战兢兢地走过来。当一双手臂不太自信地搂住了他的胸膛，给他的后背贴上了火辣辣的温度时，尼禄并没有像预期的那样兴奋起来。

恰恰相反，在这饱尝艰险的一年中，他第一次感受到了久违的平静。

尼禄尽量小心翼翼地转过身去，以免但丁误会他是想挣开接触和拥抱。在那之后，尼禄才认出来，但丁身上穿的是他的T恤，一阵温柔的刺痛穿过他的脑袋。衣服大了一码，把男孩所穿的拳击短裤遮了一大半，两条赤裸的腿从衣服下摆伸出来。

面对突如其来的密切打量，平日里总是嬉皮笑脸的但丁竟然害羞了，把脸埋进尼禄因轻笑而颤动着的温暖胸膛，躲开尼禄的目光。

“我以后不会再像个混蛋一样了，不要再离开我了好吗，求你了……”

尼禄也想问他同样的问题，但在离开时他已经说一些不该说的蠢话，因此他的回答有所不同。他吻上但丁的太阳穴，上面的枪口早已痊愈，但不知为何依然困扰着他，过了好一会才开口：

“我保证……”

‘他还很年轻。’尼禄突然意识到，胸中一阵绞痛，不由得把怀里的男孩抱得更紧了些，‘他已经失去过两次，而我让他想到了第三次……’

他觉得有必要道歉。

“对不起，原谅我。”

但丁迎着尼禄愧疚的目光，轻轻抬起头——好奇又有些不确定。而后，这一个月来，他第一次笑得如此真诚、如此温柔，如此熟悉地眯起他那双难以置信的眼睛。在这种时候，尼禄更想吻他。

“除非你先原谅我！”

“一言为定。”尼禄如释重负地笑了，小流氓的无耻似乎又归位了，"现在我们去睡觉吧，嗯？”

“你去，”尼禄还没来得及对这个回答感到惊讶，但丁就一下子跳到了他身上，揽住他的脖子，仿佛故意逼着他用一只手托住他诱人的、软绵绵的屁股，免得某个赖皮掉到地上，甚至两个人一块摔倒，“我就去！”

不知为何，尼禄觉得就算没有恶魔之力，自己也绝对能单手抱起这个男孩。尽管他体格健壮，但还是显得如此轻巧，带着一种欺骗性的脆弱。不过尼禄很清楚，即使只有十九岁，但丁也能轻松打败任何一个高阶恶魔。

除了尤里曾和成年的维吉尔，尼禄尽量不去想这个故事。至少今天不要想，毕竟今天，他终于有机会去做这些年一直不敢做的事。

他并不是想取代他的但丁——那是不可能的事，这孩子只是一个来自过去的穿越者。他没有那些回忆，而记忆和容貌、性格一样重要。然而，长久以来，尼禄感觉自己又一次活了过来。

\---

当然了，他们没有老老实实睡觉。好吧，尼禄从一开始就觉得，在但丁身边，自己是个负责任的成年人，哪怕但丁四十多岁的时候他也这样觉得。于是他真的把茫然的但丁放到了床上，给他盖上两条毯子，然后得到了一句嘲讽：“你能再给我读一个童话故事吗，妈妈？”忽略某个发硬的东西不算难事，尼禄早已习惯了抑制自己——然而半夜，压在胯部的重量让他醒来。

从这个无耻的男孩出现在这个时代的第一天起，尼禄就心知这会是事情的发展方向。只是尼禄万万没想到，主动权竟然不在他手上。

与此同时，压着他的但丁似乎感觉良好，那孩子脸上一如既往的得意洋洋足以说明一切。从他的自信表现来看，但丁已经不是第一次这样坐在别人身上，尼禄不由得感到疲倦烦躁。他十九岁时才第一次接吻！靠，他什么时候变成了一个满腹牢骚的老头……

似乎识破了尼禄在分心，但丁隔着拳击短裤用胯部蹭了蹭他明显增大的凸起，得到了一个令他满意的回应——尼禄倒吸一口凉气，舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。这一小动作当然没有被这个“小狐狸精”忽视，下一刻，他的嘴就被俘虏了——鉴于男孩的热情，只能这么形容了，他闯入尼禄的唇中，对吻的渴求只能与一个在沙漠中流浪了几天后断水的人的渴求相媲美。也许这就是但丁一直以来的感受，想想那些他投向尼禄的垂涎三尺的目光吧，只不过在残存的那点良知和自尊下，它们被尼禄残酷地忽略了罢了。

而现在，无论良知还是自尊，尼禄都一点不剩了，否则他现在就会把这个孩子从身上扯下来扔一边去，而不是把抱紧他直到肋骨生疼。他紧紧抓住但丁，仿佛一个不留神他就会逃到魔界去，哪怕离那一刻还有二十四年。可惜他俩没有那么多时间——但丁迟早会回来。当然，越快越好。想到这里，尼禄的呼吸就变得困难，也许是他们接吻的时间太长了。

因此，他不得不从尝到甜头的但丁身上撤开。他那双水汽氤氲的眼睛，乱糟糟的刘海，他湿润的嘴唇微微发亮，被啃咬过后猩红一片，他看起来那么美丽，尼禄无力抵抗把他拉进另一个吻的欲望。

“你想怎么要我？坐在你的老二上面？”但丁哼哼起来，晃动着屁股，用大腿的空隙夹住了尼禄长度惊人的勃起。“还是你喜欢从后面来？那你就能见识见识我的柔韧性了。还是说你想先试试我的嘴？我不太确定能不能把那么大的东西塞进去，但我会尽力的！”

“看在上帝的份上，但丁……”

听着这些不堪入耳的话语，如果尼禄现在照照镜子，发现自己连发梢都红了也不足为奇。反正他的脸已经毫无疑问地在发烧了，从对方声音中暗藏的兴致来看，但丁很享受他的尴尬，就像享受抵着他屁股的那根热乎乎硬邦邦的阴茎一样。

“恶魔才不在乎上帝，这点你比谁都清楚，对吧，孩子？”

“哦！对了，你想我喊你‘爸爸’吗？”但丁的提议让尼禄胸中的火焰烧的更旺了；尼禄咬牙切齿地暗骂着，要是这小混蛋继续这样调戏他下去，谁也不知道会发生什么，但丁的每一个动作、每一句呢喃，都逼得尼禄越来越想直接把他的短裤扒掉。“和格鲁*在一起的时候总会发生各种奇葩的事情——我从来没见过有人在床上提出那么尴尬又滑稽的要求。不过其实也能理解，毕竟我比他大女儿大不了多少……”

他声音中的烦躁难以抑制，尤其是在这种情况下。

“格鲁是谁?”

“一个老朋友，”但丁急忙弥补错误，怀旧的笑容转眼就消失了，“准确地说，一个死掉的朋友……”他垂下眼帘，用微不可闻的声音说出了后面那句话，刚刚用各种下流话挑逗尼禄时他可没这样子。但丁的手一下不知道该往哪放，只好开始玩弄那件还没脱下的、尼禄的T恤边缘，“其实是一个死去的旧情人……”

“哦哦，”尼禄突然为刚刚对但丁的暴怒感到羞愧，于是他轻轻抚摸但丁的大腿，请求原谅，男孩这才勉强露出了一丝感激的微笑，“对不起……”

“我知道现在不是回忆往事的好时机，只是……”但丁顿了顿，悄悄用双手盖住了那只比他的大一点的手掌，然后抬起他那双美丽又可爱的蓝眼睛，眼中盛满出奇的清澈和坚定，“从那以后，你是我的第一个男人，我希望也是最后一个。”握住尼禄手掌的力度一下子收紧了，“因为我恐怕再也受不住第二次失去了……”

“我……”说实话，尼禄不知道该如何回应他的坦白，也不知道有没有这个必要。现在尼禄能做的只有让但丁知道，他已下定决心不会让他再失去了，同时试着把男孩的注意力从不合时宜的忧愁中解脱出来。“我想看着你。”他轻柔地把但丁从自己胯上抱下来，把他仰面放在床上，然后伏在了他身上。眼前，温柔的笑容和信任的眼神让尼禄的焦虑稍稍平复了一些——至少到目前为止，他表现得还不错。

尼禄突然意识到，他现在可以轻易地用身体覆盖住但丁的整个身躯——发现了这一点，尼禄紧紧抱着他又给出一个长吻——这一事实令人愉悦而刺激，甚至有些好笑，想想到了这个时代，但丁的胸部几乎比现在他身下起伏不定的那个大了一点五倍，很少有T恤能应付这样的体积。说到T恤。这是尼禄决定留在这孩子身上的唯一东西——他喜欢看但丁穿着他的衣服。这给他一种家的感觉，一种温馨的、近乎亲密的感觉（虽然没什么能比但丁在他面前诱人地张开双腿的景象更亲密），一种虚幻的归属感，虽然听着很老套，但它还是像一声平地惊雷。

而但丁也被这阵惊雷劈中了——至少他已经成功实施了一些坏主意，这对尼禄来说有惊无喜。尼禄已经昧着良心只用唾液来给他润滑了，但丁还突然要求“把我当做你最恨的人来操”，尼禄在插进第三根手指后停了下来。老实说，他起初并不打算放纵但丁的病态欲望，他很清楚这些欲望的根源是什么，也知道必须立即采取措施，直到但丁选择了他作为施虐者。但丁很坚决，事实证明，从年轻时开始，他就知道如何得到自己想要的一切。但尼禄想给他的是爱，而不是利用，他不在乎那个固守于悲伤的白痴怎么向他保证说，自己承受的一切痛苦都是应得的。

然而但丁获得了今天的第一次胜利。

留意到尼禄对他前男友这一消息的反应，但丁又开始拱火，一再将他同格鲁相提并论，“格鲁也一直把我当作瓷器对待！”怎么说呢？但丁喜欢戏弄人，不光戏弄对手。而尼禄从来都不是以天使般的耐心著称

尼禄进入了这个闭不上嘴的男孩的身体，尽量把自己的注意力集中到那醉人炎热的狭窄处，而不是但丁的挑衅上。可这讥讽的语调让他渐渐记起了那句“累赘”、但丁对他们之间亲属关系的多年隐瞒，以及不辞而别的魔界之旅。他甚至想到了该死的格鲁，虽然那个人确实已经死了。直到某一刻，尼禄才惊骇地发现自己一直在野蛮地撞击着这个男孩，那么猛烈，以至于当尼禄出于怜悯而暂时放缓节奏时，他也只能发出阵阵呜咽，无助地喘息着。但现在闭嘴已经太迟了，快感上头， ** _‘这是但丁自找的’_** 这一丑陋的念头成了正当理由，将他的良心束之高阁。而良心只会阻碍他欣赏美景。

美景是什么呢：在他无情的操干下，男孩身上的T恤卷到了锁骨处，从他第一次轻咬引起的尖叫声来看，但丁赤裸的乳头敏感得吓人。最要命的是，他根本没注意到自己是什么时候把翅膀实体化并用它们将但丁的手腕死死箍住，以防但丁的疯狂挣扎把床掀翻，更重要的是，这样但丁就无法摸到自己；为了确保这一点，尼禄紧紧抓住但丁为他岔开的双腿，把它们分开到极限，在手指所及之处都留下了大片淤青，指尖掐得发白。在这种姿势下，但丁只能呻吟、哭泣、弯曲，从而让尼禄的鸡巴塞得更深，他做到了，而且似乎真的很享受。

_操！顶不住了。_

“下次我会让你爽到哭，蠢蛋。”随着最后的冲刺，尼禄射在了但丁体内。他松开刚才叼在嘴里的、被他胡茬割伤的柔嫩脖子。上面的抓痕和渗着血的咬痕并没有急于消失，这只能说明某个无可救药的白痴刻意阻止了再生，在他的重压下像一片白杨叶一样瑟瑟发抖。

“哦豁，有人又念了维吉尔的台词……” 真没想到，但丁在这种情况下还有力气笑。

尼禄猛地抬起头，停止吮吸对方脖子上那些咬痕里令人不安的血液。

“天啊，他也操了你吗？”

“什么？！没有！没有好吗，孩子，你真是个变态！”

不知道他是怎么做到的，但丁竟然用后脚跟开玩笑地踢了踢尼禄的肩膀，以表谴责。尼禄咽了口唾沫，惊讶于男孩令人羡慕的柔韧性。

“哦，我是变态？听听这是谁说的话？”尼禄忍俊不禁，不无遗憾地从男孩身上的愉悦热度中退开，咬住那惹人怜爱的粉色乳头。聒噪的傻笑化作了响亮的呻吟，真是令人不能再满意。

“我刚刚差点成为历史上第一个笑死的人，”结果这个白痴的咯咯声只消失了一小会，“不过我只是半个人类，所以好像不算数？”

尼禄只能无奈地望向天花板，在心里抱怨自己的生活。

“你甚至能把性爱变成相声。”尼禄摇摇头，但发自内心地笑了。他永远无法真正讨厌但丁。而现在看来，就算他真的想生气，他也做不到。当然，针对但丁的好逸恶劳他还是有三把火。但此刻，他还能回味但丁如何热情地容纳着他，以及这张熟透的嘴唇喊出他的名字是多么美妙，一切都记忆犹新。

“提醒一下，那个提出大胆假设的人不是我。”那张嘴唇弯起了一个饱满的笑容。

“操你的！”

但丁笑着拿掉了飞到脸上的枕头，甜甜地伸了个懒腰，听到愉快的疼痛在身上嘎吱作响，才下了床。但丁还穿着尼禄的T恤，疲惫不堪，从头到脚都标记着亲密的证据，在尼禄看来，这样的但丁比平时更加美丽。 _他多么希望看到自己的……_

“那就来啊。跟着我去浴室，看看你的伙计能不能挤进我的另一……”

这次飞到但丁脸上的是他自己的内裤。

“你太可怕了！”老实说，尼禄真的太可爱了，这次甚至把脸埋到了手掌里！但丁把这一幕印在了脑海里，在接下来的日子里，他会一遍又一遍地回味，而他剩下的时间在飞逝。从手指下射出的凶恶目光中，他读出了尼禄的意图，应该是如果他再不闭嘴的话，尼禄就要找件更硬的东西塞进某人的脏嘴里。

比如，衣柜。

妈的，有时他都忘了这个混蛋有多么直率。

_忘了……_

意识到但丁已经离开整整一年了，尼禄的胸口又传来一阵钝痛。好在那只把他拉向浴室的手成功地将他的渴望推回了潜意识。为了他们两个，他必须坚强起来。

\---

尼禄的生活终于开始好转了，尽管他没有寄望于这种雨过天晴能持续多久，他还是试着在这短暂的喘息中把能做的都做好。

但丁的饮酒量急剧下降到一瓶，他们一般在顺利完成委托后一起喝的那瓶。最重要的是，但丁终于不再刻意伤害自己了，包括在床上——为此尼禄必须让但丁习惯于温柔而不是痛苦，但丁完全不反对这样的训练，即使这些课程的数量堪称疯狂。

尼禄也成功地履行了自己的承诺。现在，如果说但丁要哭，那也只会因为某天尼禄恰好在一节课结束后心血来潮，坚持要但丁立即 ‘复习一遍’，让他快感过剩，而这一天往往是要加课的。他从没想过要把这样的眼泪藏起来，反而骄傲地把它们镶在了脸上。

过了那个特殊的夜晚一周后，尼禄着手为但丁准备反向传送的仪式。但尼禄怎么可能轻易说服他及时回到自己的时代呢，尤其是现在。

妈的，说得好像他舍得放他走似的！可但丁有时似乎就是这样想的，所以他们之间好几次争端都是由那个男孩挑起的。这个小混蛋其实也很清楚尼禄着急的真正原因，但他就是要闹。当然，若非是为了和解，他永远都不会承认……

不管出于什么原因，尼禄就是对他发不了多久的火。尤其是在某些时候，明明已经意识到崩溃即将破壳而出，但丁就是不想离开，尼禄也不想放手。他们只能把绝望藏在愚蠢的笑话后面——‘嘿，猜猜这局纸牌谁会输？’——即使以热恋情侣的标准来看，他们拥抱的时间也太长了。

但他别无选择，因为但丁不可能迈出第一步，去回到那个没有维吉尔的世界，而好不容易收获的爱人在接下来的几十年都不会知道他的存在，这对但丁来说无异于最残忍的酷刑，这是再无情的恶魔都不能想出来的折磨。而在最后那场不愉快的争吵中，尼禄用一句话就结束了他们的讨论。

“如果你再不回去，”在又一次大吵大闹后，他们在彼此的臂弯里沉沉入睡，这次的和解异常温柔，尼禄濒临耳语地说：“我会消失……”

那晚但丁什么也没说，第二天早上则用有史以来最甜蜜的吻唤醒了尼禄。他终于接受了现实，这绝非易事——他蓝色眼眸中的湿润光泽雄辩地揭示了这一点，毕竟那一池泪水与他脸上的活泼假笑毫不相称。

“我真希望你不要再为我哭泣了。”尼禄苦涩地笑着，捧起但丁的脸颊，用拇指擦拭着那道还未出现的泪痕，这一切都出于对最后一次触摸的渴望。

也许宇宙真的恨他，逼他一遍又一遍地与所爱之人分离。但至少今天，他们可以好好道别了。

“那是雨水……”

“在室内？”

如果但丁想要表达恼怒，他会把自己的真实感受说出来。但他只是握紧了尼禄的手，想让那股温暖停留得更久。这东西看起来极为可疑——仪式圈里的两个人影不是什么好兆头。

“活下去，好吗？我的要求就那么多。”尼禄最终还是把男孩抱进了怀里，恨不得立马擦掉地上的那个操蛋的怪圈，不管会有什么该死的风险，然后拉着但丁逃到他最喜欢的餐厅里去吃草莓圣代，把悬在他们头上的利刃彻底忘掉。“有些时候，不管你感觉多痛苦，一定要记住，最后一切都会好起来的……”

“最后一问，尼禄……”

“什么，小猫？”

“今天几号？”

尼禄不知不觉地拉开了距离，依然扶着但丁的肩膀。

“呃，七月二十五日，二零二零年……”

“我知道了……那我们，待会儿见？” 但丁的眼神里有太多的不确定、太多的痛苦和恐惧，尼禄不由自主想把他揉进骨子里。一个灵光一闪让尼禄轻笑起来，他根本抵挡不住这个诱惑：

“Adios，孩子。”

但丁有点恼火，光冲着他这个吞了柠檬似的表情都值了。

“喂喂，这到底是谁的台词啊？”

尼禄笑了。

“你会大吃一惊的。”

然后，他拖着灌了铅的腿退后了一步，视线仍旧与但丁那双惆怅的眼睛相对，直到它们和主人一起消失在不详的猩红烟雾中。

而他又被独自留下了。

好吧，除了……从他身边经过走向二楼的维吉尔！？

难道他又产生了幻觉？——真奇怪，他已经很长时间没有因为忧伤而喝得烂醉了——难道……

“看样子，我来得正是时候！”

世界上只有一个声音，只用一句话就能让他心脏骤停。尼禄吞咽了一下，缓缓转向门口。

“孩子，你在哭吗？”

倏忽间，周围的一切变得如此虚幻。尼禄听到自己的声音，也仿佛隔着一层厚厚的棉絮，但他说这话的时候却似乎在笑。

“是雨，记得吗？”

“哦，对啊……”

而但丁——他的但丁——似乎向他的方向冲得太急了。还是他先扑过去的？这不重要。对于尼禄来说，这些已经不重要了，只是有点头晕，因为那个男人开始抱着他在房间里转圈，笑得那么开心，好像他们已经二十年没有见面了，而不是区区一年，现在对他们俩来说——尤其对但丁来说——这时间简直短得荒谬。

“那么多年来，你……一直记着这一天吗？”尼禄终于恢复了说话的能力，但丁也停了下来，不过还举着他，显然短期内不打算把他放回地上，尼禄低声问道：“你是怎么做到的？”

“我会向你解释一切的，小猫。但首先我需要洗个澡，然后我需要赢得你的原谅。” 然后又那种嘻嘻哈哈的轻浮笑容，还有那狡黠的眼神；还有尼禄以前没有在那双眼睛里注意到的爱意，现在看来是那么明显。“我在想，我们完全可以把这两件要事合二为一，嗯？你觉得呢？意下如何？”

“我只能说有人得非常非常努力才能得到我的原谅，老东西。”尼禄笑了，因为他妈的，他就是没法生但丁的气。

“唉！”但丁悲哀地叹了口气，接下来的话让尼禄笑了出声，“我还是更喜欢‘小猫’……”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：*格鲁是鬼泣第一部官方小说中的角色，是但丁作为雇佣兵时的搭档和朋友。


End file.
